Egoísmo
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una persona egoísta, pero ahora, al final del camino, tal vez un poco de egoísmo no parezca tan malo.


**_Disclaimer: Every characters are propriety of the wonderful J.K. Rowling_**

_Egoísmo_

* * *

Nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una persona egoísta, pero ahora, al final del camino, tal vez un poco de egoísmo no parezca tan malo.

* * *

Siente a Dora tomar su mano y piensa en Sirius, porque Dora aprieta su mano con tal fuerza como lo hacía Sirius cuando estaban en el colegio; casi triturando sus largos dedos y Remus sonríe ante el recuerdo. Y le parece curioso, porque en los que está seguro serán los últimos momentos de su vida —su instinto se lo dice, y en ningún momento le ha fallado — no piensa en la maravillosa mujer a su lado, ni en su pequeño hijo que vivirá con su abuela, sino que piensa en Sirius —su fallecido mejor amigo— y le parece que es en lo mejor que puede hacer.

Mira a Dora por el rabillo del ojo. Sabe que ella está centrando todos sus pensamientos en Teddy, su pequeño metamorfomago que dejó vestido como un pequeño lobo en casa de su madre, y casi se siente culpable por no dedicar tanta devoción a Teddy como ella; no es que no quiera al pequeño, pero hay otra persona de sexo masculino que ocupa sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

Sonrie melancólico al recordar una conversación que tuvo con él antes de su muerte, donde trataron el tema de Dora. Sirius se había levantado de su sofá favorito —el único rojo en todo el lugar— y se había sentado con él en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Y mientras miraban el crepitar de un leño en el fuego—como cuando eran adolescentes en la sala común, donde James les hablaba de sus múltiples planes para conquistar a Lily y Peter roncaba sobre su ensayo de trasformaciones y Sirius y él; _sólo Sirius y él_ miraban absortos el fuego y disimuladamente unían sus manos, procurando que el astuto ciervo cornudo de James no los viera — y le había dicho con la voz que hacía derretirse a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts —esa voz de tristeza y decepción, que acompañadas de una cara de perro ,que el muy maldito sabía hacer bien, hacían a la población femenina —léase toda-la-población-femenina-excepto-Lily-Evans— del colegio caer desmayadas con rostro baboso— que le gustaba a Dora.

Recordó haber alzado una ceja y mirarlo de forma burlona.

—¿Ah, sí? Y tú como lo sabes. — Sirius solo le sonrió de forma enigmática, y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. —

—Digamos que solo lo sé, Lunático. — Y le había besado, de esa forma en que solo él sabía besarlo, salvaje, poderoso, dominante, como la chispa que enciende el fuego más potente. Sin importarle la puerta abierta, ni que el clan Weasley, Harry y Hermione estuviesen dormidos arriba.

Escucha un suspiro a su lado y vuelve a la realidad. Mira nuevamente a Dora, quien lo contempla con ojos llorosos y lo abraza con fuerza, y él se pierde en el aroma dulce de su perfume, ese que le había regalado para navidad y cuyo frasco le recordaba a ella.

Dora sabe que es el final, por eso lo abraza. Él también sabe que es el final, pero no le importa. Es un patán egoísta, y lo reconoce.

Se separan y se ponen en posición de ataque, levantan sus varitas y murmuran hechizos protectores, ven a los mortífagos a lo lejos y agitan sus varitas en un inútil despliegue de magia. Bellatrix va hacia Dora, para limpiar una de las pocas manchas que quedan en la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Remus piensa en Sirius y la aturde intentando darle un poco más de tiempo a su esposa, no quería que Dora muriese, ni que Teddy se quedase huérfano.

Pero Dora se distrae por su culpa, porque Dolohov le da exactamente en el pecho por ayudar a Dora. La ve llorar, y lamenta que no le importe.

Porque a pesar de todo, había muerto. No importaba Dora, ni Teddy, ni Harry. Ahora nada podía hacer.

En esos momentos, —mientras su alma se separaba de su cuerpo—, Remus piensa en Sirius, y, a pesar de creer ser un bastardo egoísta —porque solo piensa en lo que le espera arriba—, cree que está bien.

Piensa que está bien ser egoísta en ese momento. Porque es su muerte. Porque se merece ser egoísta por un mísero momento en su existencia.

Y cuando lo ve, en el cielo junto a James y Lily, lo abraza con fuerza y lo besa con desespero. No le importa nada de lo que pase en la tierra; porque está seguro de que Harry triunfará y porque tiene a Sirius a su lado.

Sirius le sonríe, y Remus sabe que por él, el ser egoísta vale la pena.

¡Hola! Es la primera viñeta Remus/Sirius que escribo y de verdad que espero que les haya gustado,

me encanta leer sobre esta pareja y no me había aventurado a escribir nada sobre ellos.

Espero que les guste.

Adióss

P.d: Un review da inspiración para escribir :)


End file.
